In web-based user interfaces, including those that make use of the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), synchronous communication patterns do not permit the server to push information to the client. As a result, requests placed by the client can result in a blocked or “frozen” user interface (UI) that is unable to continue processing user input until a response to the request is made available by the server.